


回信

by SkyAndFields



Series: 1941南洋AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1941AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Singapore, WW2 AU, it depends on you, love letters or just letters, or you can regard it as a total 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 1941年的星洲半岛，公白飞把他给安灼拉的回信寄出，信不长，仅仅述说了他近期的生活和一点点属于友人的思念。他希望能写得更多，但是又担心越界。他最终没有这样做。然后开战了。





	回信

**Author's Note:**

> 义仁合集《协奏曲》中的内容，现搬运过来。  
> 插图作者dome。
> 
> 番外《南洋的雨》见文末左下角的同一系列。

清晨是一天中最凉快的时候。天才蒙蒙亮，太阳还没有升起来。风吹过树叶，带着雨水的潮气。天光从云层后穿出，射向叶间。在那里，第一只鸟儿发出啼鸣。

 

公白飞已经起床了。起身时，左手的关节疼得尤其厉害。昨夜又下雨了。每年的雨季公白飞都不好过。他穿上衣服，给自己戴好表，下了楼。他一路从雨檐内看着院子，看着那些深深浅浅的水坑里泛着涟漪。雨还没有彻底停住，空中还飘着雨丝。等新年的时候，赞助人还会给学校一大笔钱，那时候，庭院的地砖就可以重砌了——公白飞这样想着，走到一层的门廊下，揭开水桶的盖子。水还只剩一点。于是他索性用右手将桶提进屋内，然后开始煮水、沏茶、备课、吃早餐。

 

雨停了，公白飞扫过院子。昨夜一场大雨，打落了不少鸡蛋花。他把花型完好的挑出来，准备送给学生，而其余的，他随着落叶把它们一起撮到垃圾筐里。

 

慢慢地，太阳升起来了。公白飞拿出要寄给安灼拉的信来，装上信封，选了张最满意的邮票小心贴好，然后又反复检查一遍，才推开校舍的门，等赶牛车的小贩按时出现。这里离市中心有段距离，清晨和往常一样宁静。草尖上挂着露水，沾湿了公白飞的裤腿。街上的巡警照例换班。道路两侧开始有了行人，而不少人家仍旧门户紧闭。另外的两个老师一前一后地到了；最早的学生也已经挎着书包走来，老远就朝公白飞笑着。公白飞知道，在这个孩子的书包里一定装着他给自己带的咖喱角。不知为何，他母亲自从见过公白飞一次后，似乎觉得像他这样的一个单身教师竟会照顾不好自己似的，坚持每天叫孩子给他带一点吃的来当早餐。公白飞怎么说也止不住。

 

公白飞和学生打过招呼，看了眼表：运水的牛车快来了。他该回去叫同事一起来帮忙抬水。突然，空中传来一阵轰鸣。公白飞抬起头，只见几架飞机快速地穿过云层，拖出几道白色的长尾巴。接着闪光彻底照亮了西方的天际。他本能地把孩子拉入怀里。爆炸声随之传来。更远处也闪动着同样的闪光，响起同样的声响。

 

1941年12月8日，战火终于也到了星洲。

 

 

 

 

当日稍晚的时候，广播里传来了开战的消息。公白飞没有亲自从广播里听到，毕竟他要上课。他是在休息的时间听人说起新闻的。所有人都在聊这个。很多学生和老师也在早晨听到了爆炸声。战争近了，其中一个人这样说道。只有公白飞自己知道，他的手里还有一封将要寄给安灼拉的信。

 

不管是欧洲还是太平洋，每天都有新的战事。早在雨季以前，空气就不自觉地带着一种难言的沉闷。繁忙的街市里捉不到它，可是若要细寻，到处都能嗅到它的踪迹。遭遇空袭的是实里达和登加机场，还有市政厅。上街的时候，公白飞照例问候着熟人。他一度有些害怕看报纸，害怕看到关于安灼拉议员的噩耗。万一空袭的时候，安灼拉就在市政厅呢？他最终没忍住，还是从卖菜的阿公手里要来报纸，径直朝遇难人员名单看去。所幸，名单里没有安灼拉的名字。

 

后来，赶牛车的小贩也一直没有出现。再后来，运水的人换成了一个瘦高的少年。“狄拉吉家里出事了，他以后不来了。”当公白飞问起时，少年这样说。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

“阿升。”

 

“阿升，你能帮我带一封信吗？”公白飞单肩把水挑下车，付过钱，对他说。

 

也许是和公白飞不熟，赶车的少年看上去不如狄拉吉话多。他点点头，带走了信。

 

公白飞望着牛车远去的后影，立了一会便离开了，只留地上两道湿漉漉的车辙越拉越长。信里写了公白飞最近的情况，他的所思所想，还有些别的东西，总之不长。公白飞一向不写长信，尤其是对安灼拉。比起文字，他更喜欢面对面的交谈，那样让他觉得更恣意，也更真切。他们的谈话像是两个人的华尔兹，又像是一首协奏曲——因为二人的合拍得愈发恣意，又因恣意而愈发自由。面对面，他能看到安灼拉的每一个眼神、每一个动作，甚至感受得到他呼吸和心跳。可这恰恰成了应该克制的理由。

 

“没人希望见到一个你这样的议员，也没人希望见到一个我这样的教师。”这是公白飞亲口和安灼拉说的话，他一直记得。公白飞一度有点后悔自己就这样把话说出了口，可他讲的正是事实。生活还要继续。事业也是。写信——也许情感的色彩会淡一些吧，他们想。他们很默契地远了。 ~~~~

公白飞每天早晨都和阿升打照面，可是邮局却始终没有回信的消息。终于，阿升和他慢慢熟了，问道：“我不明白为什么你不找个周日见他？武吉士离这里远，但也没那么远。既然你这么在乎他的回音。”

 

“我很想他。”公白飞笑了一下，“但是写信就够了。其余的，也许没有必要。”

 

“我家人说仗在这里打不起来，先生。但是我不这么看。”阿升望过去，像是想说什么的样子。可他没有。公白飞注意到，在少年消瘦的面庞上嵌着一双很大的大眼睛。

 

“我明白。谢谢你。”公白飞沉默了片刻。最后，他把上他的胳膊，很柔和地又笑了一下。

 

 

 

 

公白飞和自己说，从报纸上推测到安灼拉的平安，这就够了——至于回信，倒也没有特别重要。安灼拉总会有办法渡过难关的，他也一样。安灼拉是个负责的领袖人物，也是一个忙碌的实业家。当初从病危的父亲手里接过产业，他就已然把自己推上这个位置。数月来，英国一直在整个马来西亚加税，希望把她变成欧洲战场的钱仓，也不见安灼拉把担子转而卸到雇员头上。公白飞不记得自己有没有在信里和安灼拉说过，他欣赏这个。他的信太短了，可能来不及说。

 

所有人都盼望战事赶紧结束，焦虑和侥幸一同蔓延。尽管主流报纸上不见太多马来西亚的战况，然而他的马来学生家里，在西北有亲戚的，大多纷纷断了联系。偶尔能收到一封折成三角的信，带来死亡的消息。关于中国，关于马来，小道消息传得比蚊子巴士都快。总督府管得了报纸，可管不着这个。然而不论怎样，空袭的次数多了——这倒是个铁一般的事实。

 

上课的人数在减少。码头上每天都有成批客船驶往美洲。有人说，恐怕日军要登陆；有人说，还不会。“如果你听我的，现在乘船走还来得及。”公白飞自言自语了一句。

 

现在，公白飞晚上不会睡得太早了。防御工事耗掉了许多光阴——不光是他的，还有很多年轻人的。战争拼命吃着人，永远也不餍足。而公白飞又丝毫不肯在工作上加以克扣。教育是他的孩子们所应得的，尤其是当其他的一切都在被不断削减；他更不想让其他师生以为：生活再也不能继续下去。

 

躺在床上，公白飞能听见炸弹的声音。他分不清那是否是黑暗里的幻觉。疼痛伴着忧虑一起爬上来。雨季从来是难熬的。战争也是。

 

“在西班牙的时候，我离开了战争，结果换来了整夜折磨我的内疚。这次我不会走了。我会和雇员一起修筑防御工事。我的位置在这里。”一个晚上，安灼拉握向公白飞的手，回答了不久前他的那句自言自语。安灼拉抚摸着他变形了的手指，动作很轻，就像是他们刚刚结识时的那样。“你也不会走，对吗？”安灼拉又说。

 

“全世界都在打仗，我能去哪里？美洲还是澳洲？我没有足够用来重新安身的钱。不过这么看来，我们又在一起了。”

 

梦醒了，公白飞记得安灼拉说他固执，忍不住笑了。安灼拉才是最固执的那个。

 

 

 

 

公白飞和安灼拉的相识是在很多年前。相识不久，他发现很难给这个年轻人归类，因为他不像自己认识的任何人。公白飞很早就生活在太平洋了。他接触到的人向来多，习惯了和各种脾气的人打交道，可安灼拉让他作难。安灼拉的话很少，也不怎么笑，公白飞那时以为这是由于家事的缘故。他听说了正是因为收到了父亲病情恶化的电报，安灼拉才从瓦伦西亚来到新加坡。他的父亲患有肺病，在他很小的时候便移居到了南洋，独留他在欧陆。十余年来，这是安灼拉和父亲的首度重逢，却不可避免地披上了一层沉重的色彩。当时正值暑假，公白飞是他的向导。

 

基于安灼拉父亲的产业，公白飞本以为自己可以想见他未来的生活：每日无非也就是和本国俱乐部的朋友一起喝酒打牌、读读《闲谈者》之类流行于上流社会的杂志，晚上流连于市中心的华尔兹或交响乐，定期拾掇一下分散各处的资产；至于工厂，他如果对当地人放心，甚至可以雇人来打理。不过令公白飞颇具好感的是，安灼拉身上的欧洲味并没有很重。和陶醉于当代都市享受的青年不同，他谢绝了几乎所有邀请，不愿出入夜总会和音乐厅。此外，他还不乘人力车，甚至连汽车也不太喜欢坐。于是公白飞陪安灼拉走过很多地方，不论是那个暑假还是后来。天很热，他们的衬衫经常汗湿。可安灼拉从没因此变过主意，坚持要公白飞带他在拥挤的巷子里穿行，带他感受这座城市真实的样子。他从不抱怨，只是安静地掏出帕子来揩走脸上的汗水。公白飞觉得安灼拉有点苦修士的意思，而当他这样随口告诉安灼拉后，后者反问他：“你见过餐餐牛排的苦修士吗？”公白飞知道安灼拉没有生气，却也为他的回答觉得惊奇。

 

安灼拉并不像他看上去的那般话少。处得久了，公白飞发现他们慢慢地产生了很多共同话题。尽管两个人的生活大相径庭，但是在他们的性格深处有种类似的热忱。正是这种热忱让他们乐于将越来越多的时间花在一起。安灼拉总让他谈谈他的学校，谈谈马来，谈谈街上穿着制服的英国人、那些赶着牛车的印度小贩，甚至是在码头做工的“红头巾”。他还想知道当地各个族群之间的故事。相对地，公白飞也好奇他在西班牙的生活，可他不愿意说。

 

后来公白飞还是知道了，在一个夜晚。那天晚上，公白飞送安灼拉回莱佛士酒店后突然下起了大雨，连续几小时都不见停息。当时已经十点了，安灼拉坚持要公白飞留宿。公白飞想等雨停了就走，可是安灼拉不愿他的朋友等到后半夜去。公白飞想告诉他，通常而言南洋的暴雨来得快，去得也快，何况多等一会不要紧。可他最后同意了。

 

暴雨的天气下，公白飞的关节炎让他很不好受，几乎半个身子都在疼。趁安灼拉洗澡的时候，他偷偷去问酒店的招待有没有止痛药。他以为自己成功避开了安灼拉，结果回过头，发现安灼拉正穿着浴衣，倚在门框上看他。他脸红了。安灼拉问他这是怎么回事，他便如实地说明了对止痛片的需求。安灼拉说他有。这有点出乎意料。

 

“为了外出稳妥，我总是备着这些。”安灼拉把药从皮箱里翻出来，帮他倒好水。

 

“谢谢。这是个好习惯。”公白飞真的不习惯让人帮忙倒水，更不习惯让人知道他有这个毛病。但是他藏不住了。还好知道这件事的人是安灼拉。

 

“你也应该带上。”安灼拉握过他的手，很认真地对他讲。公白飞发现安灼拉从来没有这样碰过他，也从来没有这样望过他。安灼拉的力度很轻，几乎是在捧着他的手了。要不是安灼拉此时此刻的神情，公白飞都不知道他有一双自己见过的最温柔的蓝眼睛。

 

“止痛片吃多了，会不管用的。”霎那间，公白飞生起想要吻上去的冲动，但是他忍住了。他低下头，覆上安灼拉的手臂，告诉他没事。他并不指望安灼拉能懂他的意思。

 

出乎公白飞的意料，安灼拉露出了一个了然的表情。那个夜晚，公白飞才知道安灼拉经历过战争，对止痛药的了解并不比他少。也正是那个夜晚，公白飞知道了安灼拉经常在噩梦中惊醒的事实。鲜血、硝烟、倒下的战友，那是被他抛在了西班牙的昨天。在半睡半醒中，不知是谁先拉住了谁的手，也不知是谁先将谁抱在了怀里。天像豁了个口子，倾倒个不停。风扇呜呜地转着。雨声和风扇声盖过了只有两个人听见的细语。他们那天袒露了关于彼此的一切。也许那并非字面意义上的一切，但对于一对彼此吸引的爱人，那就是了。

 

清晨，雨像是停了。天空还阴霾着。两个人起得难得的晚。安灼拉用过早餐后坐在床边，看公白飞刮脸。看到一半，他竟然夺过剃刀，亲自替公白飞刮。公白飞只得松手，将主导权交给他。安灼拉刮得很用心，刮到一半甚至吻了上去。唇贴在干净的面颊上，有点痒。公白飞不知是该看镜子还是看他。

 

“别乱动。”安灼拉说。

 

“这不公平。你拿了我的刀子，还叫我别乱动？”公白飞打趣道。

 

“我怕划伤你。”安灼拉举着折叠剃刀的手往后缩了缩。

 

“你能把我伤到哪里去。”公白飞跟进一步，拿回刀，笑了一下，对着镜子把剩余的胡茬理干净。镜子里，安灼拉很认真地望着他。公白飞看向镜子里的那双蓝眼睛，突然觉得那双眼像是漩涡。他转过身，丢下刀子，如愿以偿地吻上去。

 

那远不是他和安灼拉的最后的一吻。可是他们之间再也没有如此纵情的时刻了。

 

 

一月份了，雨季还是没有过去的痕迹，战事也是。公白飞还是没有收到安灼拉的回信。先前忙起来的时候，他们可能时隔一两个月才通上一封信。可是这是在战时，一切变故都可能随时发生。公白飞发现自己说服不了自己了。他想念安灼拉，想知道他的近况。

 

印度和澳大利亚的士兵陆续到了，在星洲半岛各处加紧防御。街上的人越来越少，医院里的伤患越来越多，直到最后多得连医院也装不下了，于是学校就变成了医院。香港，仰光，吉隆坡……这些城市都沦陷了。下一个呢？

 

如果不是战争，也许公白飞不会这样频繁地思念安灼拉。如果不是战争，公白飞也许再也不会成为一名医生。“因为这里更需要我。”他曾经和安灼拉这样解释道。那还是很多年前的事了。那时候安灼拉刚刚为父亲办完丧事，也还没有成为当地议会的议员。那时候，公白飞甚至有点怀念握着手术刀的感觉，而不是像现在这样，握着手术刀却彷徨。

 

没有战事的日子，空气的味道和现在不同。公白飞带着安灼拉沿着新路爬上西南山脊，一起望着山脚下的农田、工厂，还有遥远的和天空接壤的海洋。那时的天空很干净，一架飞机都没有，更没有火场上空徐徐的黑烟。而现在，那里去不了了。山上新建了碉堡，驻扎了士兵，安了许多高射炮。

 

那是三月份的一天，正值西班牙的春季。公白飞一直想亲眼去看欧洲各地的春季是怎样一番光景。安灼拉和他讲，马德里的春季总在下雨，而他不喜欢多雨的天气。公白飞说：“没想到新加坡不仅多雨，还这么热。一年四季都是。”安灼拉点点头。公白飞本来想看他笑一下的。

 

“我不太喜欢那里的气候，但是我已经习惯了。我不是恋旧的人，公白飞。真没想到我还会怀念它。”

 

“那里有你的青春。如果你什么时候回去了，记得帮我寄张明信片。”

 

“我回不去了。”安灼拉找到一块大石头坐下，“弗朗哥的政权不喜欢我。”

 

公白飞停下来，望着他的背影：“如果你愿意，可以在这里安身。你父亲有足够的资源可以办到这点。”

 

安灼拉不置可否。公白飞继续说道，也许他进不了督政府，但是可以加入议会。他父亲所在的商会里已经有几位先生在议会里了。安灼拉只有彻底接过他父亲的产业才有做事的可能——那些他在西班牙没有做成的事情。安灼拉知道他是对的。

 

过了一会，安灼拉说：“我想和你住在一起，公白飞。我家可以再请一位私人医生。”

 

“不，安琪。我明白你的意思，但是……难道你指望我每天见到你，可在人前却还把你当做一个普通友人吗？ 你的父亲和继母又会怎样想？”

 

安灼拉本能地想反驳，想说他并不在乎这个，可他到底换了话题：“也许你可以去爱德华皇家医学院。我说真的，做医生比你现在挣得多。”

 

“可是这里更需要我。如果是十年前，我当然会去做医生，像我在古晋时一样，租个屋子开门诊，或者去医院应聘。可是我的关节炎严重了。我的左手不再适合镊子或者手术刀。我父母也有这个病，我对往后的事情很清楚。不要担心我，安灼拉。这里的孩子需要一个英语老师，他们也喜欢我。英语在这里意味着更多的机会，更多的自由。不会英语的话，他们一辈子也做不了最想做的工作，更进不了大学。这不对，安灼拉，但这是事实。你明白。”

 

“我一直以为，你为自己选了一条更难的路。”

 

“你不是吗？活着并不比死亡更容易。”

 

安灼拉摇了摇头，但是牵过了他的手。他们的手碰在一起，谁也没有说话。时间不长，但是公白飞一直记得当时的感觉。

 

后来，他们的手分开了。安灼拉当真成了当地的议员，再后来，公白飞也当真再度成了一名医生。公白飞很想告诉安灼拉这个消息，告诉他：在战时，没有什么事一定要等到万事俱备才能开始。一切都是缺乏的。一切他们想要的事物都是缺乏的——士兵、医药、补给，还有睡眠。战场上无时不刻地死人，伤员没有彻底康复就又上了战场。公白飞开始学着用单手去执行手术，去为伤员检查。他记不得自己给多少人截过肢了。那一定比他成为教师之前还要多得多。

 

公白飞想，如果他还能收到安灼拉的回信，他就动笔把这些内容全写下来，把他在西南山脊没有说出口的话全写下来，写一封他从来没有写过的长信，寄给安灼拉。在信里，他会附上年前做的一张兰花书签。那种兰花很贵，不好得到，整个马来也没有太多地方能种好。也许安灼拉并不如自己这样欣赏它，公白飞想，可他也一定会将其收好珍藏。因为如果事情反过来，自己也会做同样的事。可惜日军已经攻下了巴西班让山口。城中的通讯断了。

**Author's Note:**

> 《回信》终稿和最开始的构思大相径庭。当初我有两个构思（其中一个还是两人性转的故事），最后在查阅关于新加坡历史的材料时，才把它们整合成了一个。我实在是着迷于南洋AU，一方面是由于当地的风土人情我真是太喜欢了，另一方面也是由于在殖民地加港口城市的背景里，尤其是上个世纪、上上个世纪，不同身份和背景的人都出于各自的理由，来到同一个地方进行新的生活，这种环境实在是太有故事可讲了。  
> 文中公白飞对安灼拉说，他进不了督政府，实际上是因为他和他的父母都不是英国公民。这在当年是个很无奈的事实，他们都知道这个。另外新加坡当地关于不同族群历史背景的博物馆体验特别好，有机会参观的朋友可以预约讲解。另外我好喜欢咖喱饺❤。  
> 想偷掉飞儿的咖喱角咬一口。


End file.
